Zorak Gargalgrog
Zorak Gargolgrogg hails from a lineage of orc brewmasters know as the Gargolgrogg Clan. Growing up in the village of Quar-Rok Tar, Zorak was an unusual boy by orc standards. Even with 13 siblings Zorak managed to stand out as being remarkably gifted in athletic ability, physical strength, and skill with a greatsword. He was never the biggest orc in training class but he could best older orcs that were twice his size with more experience. Despite his prowess in combat he was not one to brag and preferred to befriend his fellow classmates rather than belittle them. He was considered a kind and selfless soul of his people. Beginning in his early teens Zorak was constantly racked with vivid dreams of a raging inferno attuned to his soul. He dreamed of death and destruction across his homeland while kinsfolk were slain by grotesque beasts of nightmares. Sadness and despair would consume him but his rage and will to destroy would bellow from the depths within him. His mighty shout unleashed an inferno causing his skin to erupt in flames. For a brief moment in time he felt as though he possessed the power of the sun. Then he would awake in confused sweat, yet he longed for the sensation to be a reality. The dreams were so frequent and profound that Zorak’s life was forever shaped by them. The urge to uncover the mysteries behind them led Zorak to become a full fledged pathfinder. Pathfinders possessed the skills and privileges that would allow him to seek out the answers. At the age of 18, Zorak was 6’ and weighed 195 pounds with brownish red skin color. He had a broad rugged face with stubbles of facial hair, eyes the color of polished copper, and a clean shaven head. The frame of his body frame was hardy with a lean muscular build you would expect of a veteran pathfinder A finely crafted greatsword clung to the back of his tattered leather armor while other weapons were either hanging from a belt or strapped to other parts of his armor and body. Pelts from a pack of wolves he slain in the mountains decorated his armor and clothing. Even at this age he stood out amongst his people. He was not the most intelligent of his kin by any means. Zorak was juvenile at times as he was a prolific drinker, didn't understand how to take a situation seriously, and was constantly reprimanded for all the trickery he hatched around town. Despite his flaws Zorak loved his people and would do whatever it took to protect those he considered dear to him. Zorak left Quar-Rok Tar with nothing more than his weapons and a back-pack full of rations a day after his 18th birthday. He sought the answers to his dreams and he wanted fulfill a tradition of adventuring that all his brothers and sisters undertook as they came of age. Zorak's half-elven friend, Keluthinis, guided him to the southern end of the Valley of Brahe. There Zorak would find his way to a small tavern called Torvorg’s Alehouse where he would encounter a group of travelers that would change his life forever. Act I: Zorak's first encounter with the group of adventurers to later become the Guardians of Grogg was happen chance. An odd strike of fortune or, as the Seers of old would say, the stars were aligned just right that night. Zorak had found a barn house to nap in that day but in the early evening he was awakened by two half-orcs. It seemed as though they were looking to ransack the farm and kill the livestock for food. For reasons unknown to Zorak himself this was unacceptable. Not only had he been woken by strangers, but they were thieving in his presence. A quick battle ensued with the victory being entirely in Zorak's favor. Unable to sleep Zorak went to the local pub nearby for a fine drink and a homemade meal to fill his belly. Much to Zorak's displeasure, as he approached Torvorg's Alehouse he heard sounds he was all to familiar with. Shouting. Smashing. Bantering. Threatening. A bar fight. How many bar fights is it now he wonder for a moment as he stood outside.